A Mercenary's Love
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: A star crossed love. Two enemies whose love has carried across time not once but, twice! Watch as the newly improved Ninja Miko Kagome who is later known as Firakotsu is thrust through time to meet the man of her dreams. The hot Bankotsu of the Schinintai
1. Prologue

PSL: This is a tale that is dedicated to a piece of fan-work made by Deviant Art user ~maho-urei the link is to her artwork called Bad End. It was such an emotional piece that I could not resist creating a story to go with it. I have an outline that separates the story into about 40 Chapters it may be less it may be more we shall see where it goes. I hope you like it ~Maho-Urei!

Prologue- Bankotsu's Surprise, Just the Beginning

The Schinintai travelled along the Feudal countryside hunting for a half demon and his group under orders of Naraku. The one who gave them a second chance at life, _if you could even call it that. _Bankotsu's thoughts trailed on into the day as he and his brothers walked along the winding roads leading away from Mt. Hakurei.

He and his brothers were a group of seven assassins who were hired to do the dirty work of lords in war time. There had once been an 8th member but, they died to give their brothers a chance to live. The brothers had escaped and avoided death for quite a few years until one by one each was slain as they were captured by their enemies. The 8th's sacrifice was in vain and yet none of the seven ever forgot the difference their precious ninja had made for them.

The ninja's death had affected them all but; none had been worse for wear than the leader Bankotsu and Jakotsu who had by far been closer to the 8th than any other.

For Jakotsu ninja was an imouto and for Bankotsu his koi. Ninja had given everything for them and they were lost without their precious member. Mukotsu mourned the ninja's bold and fiery persona. Suikotsu missed the cheery air. Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu missed the kind and the ever open minded ways of their comrade. Renkotsu last but not least, he missed the intelligent conversations they could share over weaponry and explosives.

As they heard laughter in the distance they all froze. The laughter was so familiar…just like their precious ninja. It couldn't be her could it? They rushed over the final ridge to their destination and were all shocked at the sight before them. It was their precious comrade the ninja formally known as Kagome who later became known as Firakotsu due to her fiery and feisty nature. The clearing of the bones eaters well was before their eyes and she was playing with her friends and the child she adopted.

Bankotsu almost rushed to her before he was grabbed on the arm by his brother Jakotsu who was shaking his head. "What is it Jakotsu? Don't you want to see her too?"

Jakotsu looked at the others and said, "Yes aniki , I would love to be with my Imouto again but, don't you remember what she had said?" Seeing the cluelessness on his brother's faces he sighed and began to explain. "She told us she was from the future where we had been enemies of her friends, remember? We can't just walk up to her out of nowhere and say, "Hey guess what you go further into the past and become a part of our band of mercenaries!" His purple eyes shined with amusement at their disappointed faces. "She would call us crazy and run like the wind."

Renkotsu looked a little down trod but nodded in agreement, "Brother is right Big Brother, we have to wait until she goes back then wait until she returns. It's the only way she will understand."

Bankotsu froze, "Until she returns? Don't you idiots remember? She died in my arms!" His cerulean eyes were misty with tears, "She won't come back once she is gone." He looked up to see Suikotsu with a hand on his shoulder and added,

"Big Brother, don't you remember what Midoriko told us? She said we would have our Firakotsu back we just had to be patient." He smiled at the hopeful look in the younger man's eyes relieved he helped a bit. "We must let time take its course. Now we must attack so that the taijya will knock her down the well."

Bankotsu replaced his face into its traditional smirk and approached the Inutachi. "So you're the famous Inuyasha I keep hearing about. Well you don't seem to be all that much to me." He pulled out his Banryu and prepared for his battle. He watched as they taijya nudged her friend towards the well but, not before she gasped out,

"Be careful everyone they all have a jewel shard in their necks!" The all you could hear was her scream as she was knocked into the well by the other woman. Once the light vanished he nodded to his brother's who also retrieved their weapons and said, "Well it happened just like she said it would."

The brash half demon being who he is jumped forward and demanded, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" His voice in its usual growl as he drew his sword about to unleash the Wind Scar until,

"Simple Inuyasha, Kagome was sent back to our time during our first life and was a friend of ours. We simply set the ball rolling as we were told to by her before we left the area." He laughed lightly and said to his comrades, "Come on guys lets leave the mutt and his group to figure it out for themselves seeing as they won't believe us anyway."

With that the Schinintai disappeared from the clearing their hearts a little lighter than before. Knowing sooner or later they would have their precious ninja miko back amongst them. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were the most eager of all; they had a lot of catching up to do with their dear ninja. Oh how they had missed her.

_Soon Firakotsu Satori, soon you will be beside me as my wife once again only this time. I will make damn sure that it will be official to all who dare question our devotion to one another. Of this I swear to you, koi._


	2. Chapter 1 Not Home! Where am I?

PSL: I am glad that I got some nice feedback on my prologue and I hope for this story that it will continue! Thanks so much for your reviews it really keeps me motivated.

Chapter One- Not Home! Where am I?

As the well claimed her body her scream permeated through the air as her comrades saw a unique red glow come from the well instead of the traditional blue. Sango looked in horror as Inuyasha jumped in the well and the blue glow returned. Something in her gut screamed that she had just done something that could very well kill Kagome. Newly trained and strengthened warrior miko or not…Kagome was not prepared for whatever may await her on the other side.

Inuyasha returned merely a few moments later his face set in a frown.

"Damn it! Kagome isn't in her time…and now her family is freaking out that we lost her!" His amber eyes filled with anger. "Damn those Bastards! They know something…it was as if having Kagome fall down the well was their goal or something!"

Miroku the ever pensive monk nodded his head in agreement,

"Yes Bankotsu mentioned Kagome giving him instructions to have her fall in the well." He sighed as his indigo eyes trailed to Sango's rear his hand twitching as he restrained himself. There was a time and place for everything after all and he had a feeling he would be in for more then a headache if he attempted such behavior at this point in time. "I think it best if we track the band down, and ask them to explain more in depth of what's going to happen. After all they said they knew her and obviously she told them the truth about her time travelling which means she must have grown to trust them."

The taijya nodded in eagerness, "Yes the monk is right. We should ask them if we're polite…" she turned pointedly to Inuyasha, "just maybe they would be willing to tell us what they know." Her eyes narrowed at Inuyasha her appearance stern and forceful. "Which means no rash half demons rushing to challenge them to any fighting, is that understood Inuyasha?"

Shippou shook in place and looked around quick before taking cover behind Miroku while muttering, "Sango's scary when she's angry, huh Miroku?" His green eyes looked up to the monk before him.

Miroku merely grinned while replying, "That may be so but, Shippou that is her charm." He smiled as he watched the inevitable argument between the half demon and the demon slayer progress. When they were about to trade hits he stood and announced, "It's time we depart if we want to catch them anytime soon. That is, if we wish to know what is happening to Kagome at this particular moment?"

That did just the trick as both arguing parties scoffed in contempt of one another and grabbed their equipment to leave.

~10 years before- with Kagome (AN: I believe that is what was said in the anime but please correct me if I'm wrong.)~

The light faded and Kagome lay at the bottom of the well rubbing her sore head as she looked up and saw the open sky. She shrugged and grabbed onto a vine and began to ascend up the well wall. She was about to climb out completely when she heard the voice of that guy from before.

_Did they beat my friends…should I exit the well and fight them myself?_ She shook her head as she lowered herself down silently, _No it's best I don't draw attention to myself. I will just wait until they leave._ She took a seat on the floor of the well and placed and illusion spell over herself not wanting to draw attention to any surrounding demons or possible threats.

It was several hours and a nap later when she finally heard them depart from the well's clearing. She nodded and silently drew herself up to the top of the well again. She looked around and saw no trace of her allies she turned and left toward the Kaede's village. If they weren't here that is where they would go to recover.

She continued her trek through the forest and noticed as she looked around that things were slightly different. The foliage was thicker…healthier than only moments before. Figuring it must be some kind of sprite or enchantment she continued cautiously through the forest until she reached the village's edge.

She sighed as she allowed the cool fall breeze to sweep across her skin pleasing her body with its cool touch. She smiled gently as she heard the children's laughter playing from the village. She began walking down the hill to the village not realizing that a small set of gold eyes stared after her.

The figure's malicious laughter trailing through the forest to his brother's as he continued to observe the travelling beauty. He was about to follow her when he was called back to his brother's camp by his brother Renkotsu. He gave a sigh of disappointed before trailing back from where he came to face his brothers.

The young man with a braid and a pleasing face looked at his brother and asked, "What's wrong Mukotsu?" His blue-green eyes trailing along with his eyebrow quirked in curiosity, his brother never acted like that unless pretty women were involved.

The poison master sighed and answered, "A young beauty approached the village we just pasted through. She was dressed quite appealing as if she were a warrior. I had hoped to try and win her for a bride but, tomorrow is another day."

The leader smirked and nodded saying, "Yeah, no worries we can just go back and try to find her tomorrow. How's that sound Mukotsu?" He laughed at the unhappy noise of his brother Jakotsu from behind him. Shaking his head in his mirth he said, "Hey don't be like that…after all if you had a lover you wanted to have join us we would let you Jakotsu, so no complaining!"

The cross-dressing man pouted childishly before nodding and saying, "Fine! I have to judge her though…see if she's good enough for my brothers you know." His purple eyes ablaze with a sense of over protectiveness for his family, he was a loving brother though it may not have appeared so.

The Band of Seven retired for the evening as they waited until morning.

Kagome who had felt eyes upon her back ignored the feeling she was tired and wanted nothing more than to see Kaede and get some sleep. She had to find the others and continue searching for jewel shards to get rid of Naraku.

The young woman entered the village and many people stared after her…was she a threat, a demon? The villagers were left unsure and wanting nothing more than to defend their families. They were about to throw their spears when they heard her voice yell out. "Kaede! Kaede may I talk with you please?"

The older woman turned to the young girl and wondered, "How do ye know my name child?" Her old eyes staring at a strange masked woman, she watched as the young girl paused and said, "It's me Kagome…don't you remember me? Where is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Inuyasha?"

The old woman pulled holy salt from her pocket. "Demon, be gone!" Her mind racing at how she knew of Inuyasha. She was unfamiliar with the other names. She watched as the girls unmasked mouth went from confused and sad to angry. The human teeth of the girl bared before her as she pulled out an artifact…a broken artifact.

"Since you obviously don't recognize me let me remind you before I leave this _humble_ town. I am Kagome time travelling priestess from 500 years in the future give or take a couple of years. I am also the reincarnate of your dead sister Kikyo who burned the shikon jewel with her body." She paused in her torrent to take a breath her patience thin. "Inuyasha was set free from his spell after 50 years of being trapped there by Kikyo and her arrow. I was attacked by a centipede demon that tore the shikon from my body. After that a crow demon stole it and I managed to shatter the jewel, now my friends and I work to get it back."

Kaede could only stand in shock at the girl's rave and watched unable to speak as the girl stormed from the village into the dead of night. She wanted to call the girl back but, didn't know what to say to the distressed and offended young girl. She felt a deep sadness for the obviously lost girl…it seems fate has a nasty way of playing with those who serve their purpose.

Kagome covered her mouth once more with her mask. Her entire body was covered her visor making it easy to see even in the pitch black of the night. She saw a fire in the distance of trees it was practically dead. She arrived outside the campsite and realized it was the Band of Seven…all seven of them but, she realized something. They were alive! Without any Jewel Shards!

"Where am I? This is definitely not where I should be." Her blue eyes trailed over each of their faces. She realized one of them was missing…_Mukotsu! Where is he? I don't want to deal with him again. Oh I forgot his poison can't harm me…I am completely covered. He wouldn't get me if he tried._ Her thoughts paused as she saw them laughing and having a good time._ Maybe I should say hello…who knows…maybe I could help them escape death._

She took a deep breath before walking into their camp and saying, "Hello"

PSL: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned to Chapter Two, to see how the gang reacts to her and what will Mukotsu do when Kagome is completely safe from his poison? How will the Band react to a female warrior priestess?

Please review and I hope it was fun for you to read this.


	3. Chapter 2 The Bo7, Kagome's Hidden Power

PSL: Hey all I was lucky to confiscate my Dad's laptop for a little while to give a few story updates! *dances* Please review!

Chapter Three- The Band Reacts, Hidden Strengths of a Ninja

The perky girl walked into their camp only for the poison master to jump in glee as he recognized the figure hidden beneath the clothing.

"Well hello my pretty, and what may your name be?" His eyes travelled lustfully over her figure as he nodded to his brothers saying, "This was the woman I saw earlier before you called me back here!"

The leader smirked as he turned to the woman his eyebrows rose, "What's with all the cover up woman, got something to hide do you?" He frowned as he heard the girl chuckle saying, "What's so funny stranger?"

Kagome smirked and removed her cloth mask and eye visor, "I have nothing to hide…Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven." Her eyes glowed with mirth as she ignored the pathetic grovels of the pathetic poison master. "I merely guard myself from poisons…such as those that enter through the eyes or skin." She replaced her 'armor' before asking, "Got anymore questions for me stranger?" Her tone slightly mocking, she watched as he glared at her.

"So, you know about our band of mercenaries do you?" She nodded in reply before beginning to walk away. "Kagome…" she walked away from their camp as she heard a question.

"Is that your name?" Surprisingly, this question came from Jakotsu. "Yes, goodbye Schinintai, see you again sometime." She began walking off the others moved to attack her but, paused as their leader gestured for them to stay put and nodded to Mukotsu giving him permission to pursue his desired wench. She continued to walk off before she felt a cloud of poisonous gas surround her.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as her mind repeated, _Remember your training! Focus and strike…let no one catch you._ She listened closely for footsteps before leaping from her stance into the air where she watched the band's movements. Her eyes trailed to the poison master and she struck like a viper, quick and strong. Having him unconscious she exited the cloud to face the remaining band members.

"You really should take better care of your weakling poison master…if he attempts to snatch the wrong type of woman he may return to you in pieces." Her voice cold and uncaring as she launched the little pervert to his brother Kyokotsu, she turned to leave once more.

"Woman! You will show us respect!" Snarled the furious leader,_ Who is this wench to harm my brothers! _His blue eyes glowing with anger, he picked up his halberd and faced her his cocky smirk in place.

"This woman is a ninja priestess who will not hesitate to kill those who disrespect her…the only reason your brother was spared was as a fair warning to the rest of you." She turned to face him, "I am no bitch to submit to men's will nor am I some impertinent wench to be undermined by fellow hired killers."

She looked at his weapon, "The famous blade Banryu forged mostly likely by Totosai or that failure apprentice of his." Her body placed itself in a defensive pose. "If you wish to fight me then so be it…but, I shall not go easy on you." Her eyes glittered beneath her cloth mask in excitement for her first real battle since her training.

Bankotsu paused, "You know about the demon weapon forgers? How?" His blue eyes smoldering in curiosity as he withdrew his blade. His braid swept behind him by the cradling wind.

She nodded, "I have met Totosai and encountered his former apprentice on one occasion not that it matters." She turns around and begins leaving their camp a quiet, "See you soon Bankotsu…I have a feeling we shall meet again."

The band sat and watched from behind as the priestess left the camp once more travelling out into the dead of night. Unaware that a complete Shikon Jewel resided once more within her flesh.

Many glowing eyes followed the young woman's movements as she trailed on through the forest her mind racing, _Why in the world am I here and why in the hell did I patronize the Band of Seven of all people! Oh well…if they kill me later at least I'll have gotten my revenge on that damn pervert Mukotsu! I know men hate to be shown up by women so there's something._

Her feet continued moving down the path as she said to the following demons ignoring the mercenaries who followed her, "If you want me come and get me." Her voice unwavering unlike her thoughts, she drew her bracelets from her wrists and allowed them to turn into ring blades. "Let's see what you've got!" Three serpentine demons charged forth only to be slashed down by a wave of energy released from her priestess powers.

Cracking her knuckles, she snickered faintly in mock amusement, "Let's see what else I'll be serving for dinner hmmm?" Her taunts causing the demons to falter in their supposed assault, the leader glared at her.

"Wench you dare mock us? Die!" His claw swept toward her only for her fist to meet it. Hearing the crunch the Band looked from the bushes only to gaze in shock as it was the demons bones that cracked not the ninja's.

Laughing boldly, she looked at the rest of the mob, "Men…doesn't matter what race do hate being shown up by women." She pretending to think tapping her chin as she continued, "I wonder why it bothers them so much." Shrugging her shoulders she turned and walked away snapping her fingers, causing the imp-like demons to perish in her wake.

PSL: I am sorry that this update is so short but… This is all I can put on here for now. I will update again whenever I get the chance! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	4. Messages from Midoriko

Kagome had continued traveling for two weeks alone ignoring the fact the Band of Seven had been following her until she reached the Cave of Midoriko where the Shikon Jewel had been formed. She sat before the preserved corpse of her fellow guardian with respect she bowed her head before whispering in the echoing cave.

"Lady Midoriko creator of the Shikon no Tama...what should I do now that I am here. I have gone 20 years further into the past then I normally do when I travel. Is something here that I need to preserve?"

She allowed her face and hair to show freely in the pure aura of the cave knowing that even the poison master's poisons would be useless here. A glow much to the amazement of the Band behind the priestess could only watch in awe as the Priestess spirit came to life. They were amazed at the resemblence between the two women.

"Kagome I wish to speak with these men if you do not mind. I would ask you to step outside for a few moments." The wise priestess requested.

"Of course Midoriko-sama," Kagome aquiesed turning and walking past the band nodding to them in acknowledgement. The blue of her eyes shocking them as it had been night when they first saw her seeing the bright eye color mesmerised them.

"Now that she has gone to wait outside...I have a request of your Band...Bankotsu." The woman stated softly her eyes shone with a serious and yet saddened glow.

"What would a priestess want with a band of mercenaries?" The young man asked his Colbat eyes meeting hers. The men behind him nodding in agreement. The woman smiled and nodded to show she understood the question before replying, "Kagome has a mission that must be accomplished here...one that both honors her but, only with death." The woman paused to see if they understood so far.

Jakotsu stepped forward unhappy, "Are you saying that the girl has to die? What the hell does that have to do with us?" He asked shocking his brothers as he continued, "Is she some sort of glorified sacrifice by the gods or something?

The priestess nodded, "Yes she must die...but at a particular moment in order for her soul to be divided back in two. She holds two souls bound as one within her body...her own as my reincarnation and that of another priestess Kikyo whom was killed. As for what her death has to do with you...everything." She turned away before looking back, "She is destined to love one of the seven warriors who are scorned by many and with the selfless sacrifice of giving her life for her soulmate her soul will be free."

"Why would we want to fall in love just to have her die?" Suikotsu put in. Midoriko smiled, "Loving someone happens, whether you admit it or not. Her death is not a permanent thing to occur. It needs to happen so the souls can separate before hers may return to her so Kikyo may have her soul whole once more." The priestess said softly.

"So, how do we come into this are we all going to die?" Renkotsu asked panicked Ginkotsu and Muikotsu nodded in agreement.

"Yes you will but, you will be revived 10 years from now before you will return from the dead under Kagome's enemy known as Naraku. We of the Kami have blessed you already with protection. When the jewel shards are removed your fake bodies will disappear but, you will manifest into your true forms in this very cave where you will wait until all seven of you are whole. By then you will travel towards the Bone Eater's well where you will watch her disappear to where Muikotsu saw her for the first time once she appeared here." She let the information sink in.

"Now think on how you will invite her to travel with you...you will need her in order to have your second chance at life once you die." The priestess said before looking at Jakotsu, "Would you be kind enough to send Kagome in once you and your brothers have left this cave." He nodded confirming that he would politely. The band turned as they left the cave Jakotsu motioned towards the cave, "She's ready for you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled beautifully and nodded before walking in saying a soft, "Thank you Jakotsu...by the way nice kimono." She said with a wink as she walked in not noticing his happy expression. Just seeing her being nice to Jakotsu made all the band want to reach out to her. She showed an open heart and an accepting personality.

Kagome approached the spirit of her ancestor asking, "You have some answers for me?" The elder priestess nodded with a sad smile, "Yes Kagome I have answers preferably the one about why you are here." Kagome smiled knowing that she most likely wouldn't like what she was about to hear. "I understand Midoriko...just tell me."

"You are a brave soul Kagome do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The priestess asked using some of the phrases from Kagome's home time. "Bad news then good news." Kagome stated plainly. Midoriko nodded in understanding, "The bad news is you will die in this era...the good news is that you will be returned to life with your own soul and not Kikyo's. Even better news for you is that you will find the love you have been longing for that with Inuyasha you could have never obtained. This Kagome is the Kami's way of thanking you for everything you have done for them and for the world."

Kagome absorbed the information before nodding lightly in shock. "Why would I have my own soul...I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"No my child, you are my reincarnate...haven't you ever wondered why you were born with the jewel inside your body as it was once in mine?" Midoriko answered with a laugh. "But...Kikyo had the Shikon burned with her body at death...was that really just ironic coincidence?" She looked up at the chuckling miko,"Yes Kagome...the kamis do enjoy a good laugh unfortunately most times it is at a mortals expense.

"So I am going to meet my soulmate...is he a good person? Will I be able to stay with him and still see my family? Or will I be sent home never to see him again?" Kagome asked concerned. Midoriko paused at those questions as if waiting for an answer from above when she smiled again softly, "Kagome he will be a wonderful match to you but, it will take time for the two of you to warm up to one another. Your personalities are very similar. As for your home and family you will have passage but, only at certain times of the year...mostly birthday's and Christmas. No your mate will not die again once he and his brothers have their new forms until you both are old and gray." The elder promised with permission from the Kami's.

"I guess I have a long journey ahead of me then...well I'm off to find my destiny again it seems!" Kagome said with a cheery smile as she left the cave. Midoriko merely watched on as her descendent and reincarnate made her proud once again. "Go with the blessings of the Kami, my sweet child...my Kagome."


	5. You are Firakotsu, The Moon & the Star

ZL: Here again sorry it took so long deadlines aren't good for my health it seems. Chapter 5 as promised

Chapter 5

Joining the Band

Kagome stepped out of the cave seeing the band waiting for her on the other side. Jakotsu walked up checking on her as the others stayed a distance. None of them knew how she would react to knowing she would die.

"So anyone else want to join my journey to death?" Kagome asked with a cheeky smile. Jakotsu grinned, "For a woman just told she had to die to really live...you seem to be doing well."

Kagome nodded, "In truth I kind of expected it. I was born in a world where war and death due to violence were not all that common. Coming here, I've been exposed to a whole new type of lifestyle one that takes some getting used to." Her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed, "I figured I'd either die or simply disappear like you hear in some legends never to be seen again."

Renkotsu smirked, "That does seem to be a common factor in legends doesn't it." His dark eyes peering towards her. Kagome just winked, "Yep that sounds about right!"

Bankotsu observed her mannerisms from afar thinking to himself, 'She melds with others so easily...no judgment...no false cheer...just blunt and honest. Weird girl.'

Suikotsu, "Kagome you have the gifts of a miko without the oath correct?" he aske as his gray eyes bore into her blue. She smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, I am great against demons...not so much against humans though however that's what my other training was for."

Ginkotsu was beside Kyokotsu and Mukotsu simply observing her soft features as she spoke to his bretherin. 'She seems so mature...but underneath is a girl crying for freedom.' His green eyes met the blue of his leader. 'Show her she has a place with us Big Brother.' was all he could think of. Thankfully, Bankotsu seemed to understand and nodded before approaching the female.

"You should stick with us Kagome...but, we are gonna need a new name for you. That way whenever you get back to where your from there's no confusion on how you got mixed with us." She nodded in agreement and remained quiet as he was thinking. 'Aha! That's it!' he thought as he grinned and turned to her. "Your name with us will be Firakotsu! You're fiesty and full of attitude so that name is perfect for you!"

Kagome looked over at the other guys who had expressions ranging from smirks to smiles and nodded, "Okay...Firakotsu it is!" She replied happily as she jumped in the air her hair falling free of it's tie.

-Back with InuTachi-

Sango ignored the complaining going on beneath her as Kirara carried Shippo, Miroku, and Herself towards the direction the Band of Seven began travelling. They had already been traveling for about four days. She almost cried with relief when she saw the figure of the feminine band member waving them down. Landing, she rushed up to him the others walking behind her.

"What do you know about my Imouto? Please tell me!" Sango asked politely but, the hidden band members could tell she was worried.

Jakotsu smiled and simply said, "Imouto really was right about you...slayer you aren't so bad. Follow me." She nodded and followed the others staying put. As he guided her into the cave he sat down along some furs and gestured next to him. "Come sit and I'll answer all the questions you have for me just as my Imouto-chan wanted."

Sango sat alongside and began asking him question after question as he answered each and every one of them until the final one, "Was she happy?" The brown-eyed woman asked softly. Jakotsu just stared at her..."Now why ask a question like that in particular?"

"She always smiles...but, her smiles don't represent her happiness. Like indifference is a mask for some...a smile is the mask she bears. I guess what I'm saying is," she paused and took a deep breath,"I want to know if she was happy what her real smile would look like when the mask was broken off from her face. Would is be brighter still than the smile she already wears? Or would it be softer and smaller...like."

"Like the Moon is to her as the Sun is to her mask." Jakotsu whispered softly understanding what she was trying to say. He smirked softly staring at the wall, "Imouto's smile...her real smile is soft like the Moon. It's gentle like a mother's toward their child."

Sango smiled, "Thanks Jakotsu, for being her Oni-san when her Onee-san couldn't be there." He nodded and stood helping her up and heading back to the others.

Inuyasha could be seen bickering with Bankotsu before Sango clubbed him over the head with Hiraikotsu. "That's enough Inuyasha! Just because Kagome isn't here doesn't mean I'll let you get away with being a brute!" She sent him on his way back to Edo before turning back to Bankotsu. She walked up and hugged him tight, "Thank you for giving the Moon back her smile." She stepped back and grinned as he looked shocked before grinning back and nodding.

"You'll help her get back to me won't you?" He asked his blue eyes piercing her brown. She nodded happily, "Of course the Moon can't live without her loving Star now can she?" The Band chuckled much to his embarrasment and he smirked, "No I suppose she can't...because without the love of her Star...before the Star, " He paused to match her intense and yet affectionate gaze, "The Moon wasn't really living at all."

"I'm glad we agree. Take good care of the Moon's little prince," She said softly handing the confused Shippo over to him. "He should get to know his mother's love and family too. You'll play a big part in his life." She looked down at Shippo, "These guys are very important to your Mom. Be good for them okay? If you are then Inuyasha can't hit you." He nodded and his green eyes sparkled, "O-okay Sango." She grabbed Miroku and dragged him onto Kirara's back before flying off with a wave goodbye.

Bankotsu looked down at the little kit, "Well it looks like your with us now kiddo!" He said with a grin. Shippo smiled back, "Yep! Tag your it!" He said as he tapped Bankotsu's head and bounced out of his arms running to the woods beyond the cave. Jakotsu just laughed and said, "Looks like your work has been cut out for you Big Brother!"


End file.
